En Una Noche Oscura (Vocaloid)
by koneko-99
Summary: historia creada por mi querida y linda prima Amy3...en una noche común para algunos ocurre una tragedia en una pequeña familia, la ira y el alcohol hacen que las personas cambien al punto de olvidarse de quien mas aman...entren y lean para averiguar como ocurre este cruel crimen...Modificada al estilo vocaloid!


_**En Una Noche Oscura (Vocaloid)**_

En una noche muy oscura, en una casa muy lejos de aquí, se desato una pelea entre los dos padres. Primero eran solo gritos, pero después se transformó en algo más grave…

**Esa mañana…**

-¡Mamá, mamá!- dijo un pequeño niño de rubios cabellos y ojos azules con unas pequeñas lagrimitas.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunto una mujer también de cabellos rubios mientras limpiaba las la cara de su hijo menor.

-Rin me pego otra vez- dijo el pequeño con un puchero.

-¿Otra vez?- el niño asintió con la cabeza –Ven, vamos a hablar con ella- Ambos se dirigieron hacia el jardín, donde estaba Rin.

-¡Rin! Len me acaba de decir que le volviste a golpear- dijo Lily mirando seriamente a su hija mayor.

-No es así mamá. El no paraba de molestarme diciendo "Es mi turno, quiero jugar yo, dame la consola y bla bla bla. Luego me tomo del brazo y me empezó a jalar y luego lo empuje para que me dejara en paz.

-Aun así, el solo quería jugar con algo que su padre les compro a los dos. Además ya tienes 16 años, ya eres madura, el solo tiene 7. Ahora están castigados, los dos vayan a su habitación de inmed…- La madre de los pequeños no pudo terminar de regañar a los jóvenes.

-¡Hola todo el mundo!- el causante de la interrupción fue su marido, un hombre de cabello café y lentes que saludaba con una gran sonrisa mientras se bajaba de su camioneta, en realidad era un Jeep Williz de 1960, toda una antigüedad- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- pregunto al ver a sus dos hijos con un puchero.

-Estoy mandando a estos niños a sus cuartos, estaban peleando de nuevo- dijo Lily con voz molesta a su marido, Kiyoteru.

-¿Qué? Niños no pueden pelear todo el tiempo por cosas tan pequeñas como quien se baña primero, a quien le toca lavar los platos, quien recoge lo que boto el perro, etc. Vayan a sus cuartos ahora- dijo Kiyoteru mirando seriamente a sus hijos.

-Pero papá, hoy tengo que salir, Miku hará una fiesta y todos van a ir- dijo Rin haciendo señas de súplica, pucheros y caritas de cachorro.

-Y yo tengo práctica de futbol a las siete- dijo Len imitando a su hermana.

-Pues que pena, ahora van a tener que ir a sus cuartos y encerrarse ahí hasta la cena, que por cierto será un poco más tarde hoy, su padre tiene que volver al trabajo- dijo Lily.

Los niños muy enojados fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes, luego de un par de horas se escuchó un:

-Me voy, adiós- de Kiyoteru.

-Adiós tesoro- de Lily despidiéndose de su marido con la mano y después se dispuso de seguir lavando los platos pero se percata de que su marido había dejado su maletín.

-hay no ¡Kiyoteru, espera!- grito y corrió tratando de alcanzar a su marido dejando la casa sola, Rin se dio cuenta de esto y aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de su habitación y entrar a la de su hermanito. Abrió la puerta despacito y entró.

-¿Qué haces Rin? ¿Por qué est…Len no pudo terminar su interrogatorio porque su hermana le había tapado la boca.

-Shhh!- lo interrumpió -¿Quieres ir a tu practica de futbol?- le pregunto quitando su mano.

-Sí, pero estamos castigados- dijo el menor con el ceño fruncido, Rin lo miro con si típica cara traviesa que hizo que Len se asustara -¿Qué planeas?-.

-Rápido, guarda tus cosas y vámonos- dijo simplemente la chica tomando una mochila.

El chico, sin entender demasiado, le hizo caso a su hermana. Cuando terminó, él y su hermana se acercaron a la ventana. Rin arrojó una cuerda, parecía ya con uso, pero a Len eso no le importó, estaba más preocupado porque alguien los viera, y peor si era su madre. Rin fue primero y Len la seguía, como no estaba seguro de que hacer solo trataba de hacer lo mismo que su hermana, quien al parecer tenía mucha práctica.

Llegaron al suelo, se apegaron a la pared y caminaron alrededor de la casa. Llegaron a la parte de atrás, de donde no se veía la cocina, ni el cuarto de la madre, que eran los dos únicos sitios donde ella pasaba el día y se fueron corriendo, adentrándose poco a poco a la oscuridad de la noche, sin que nadie los viera.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y su marido no llagaba, había llamado a la oficina y le habían informado que su marido ya se había marchado, Lily se comenzaba a preocupar hasta que sintió unos gritos afuera de su casa y al salir ve a Kiyoteru enojado.

Aparecer algo le había ocurrido a su auto, se sentía ese olor a bencina, y se escuchaba el motor fallando y el hombre gritando cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Este auto de mierda! ¡No puedo creer que aun siga pagando por esta esta chatarra!- gritaba el hombre a todo pulmón, su esposa agradeció mentalmente que vivieran un poco aislados.

El hombre ya estaba tratando de estacionar el auto en frente de la casa. La mujer, ya asustada por los gritos del hombre se acercó.

-Amor, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- ella sintió un olor raro en él, como alcohol y a perfume de mujer, y le noto los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¡Este auto, eso es lo que me pasa! ¡¿Sabes lo que hago para seguir manteniendo este auto?! ¡Y aun tengo que mantener a todos ustedes! ¡Y hablando de eso ¿dónde está mi comida?! ¡Tengo hambre!- gritaba Kiyoteru lleno de rabia.

-Si amor, la cena está servida, solo estaba esperando a que llegaras, los niños tienen que estar muertos de hambre- dijo Lily mientras ayudaba a su marido a entrar en la casa.

-¡Se lo merecen por inservibles!- volvió a gritar.

-¡Tranquilo! ¿Estás borracho?- pregunto Lily.

-¡No, no estoy borracho! ¡Y eso a ti ¿qué te importa?! ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es servirme y yo aún no he tocado nada de la cena!-.

La mujer le sirvió su plato de arroz bien cocido, aunque a él gusta crudo, acompañado con una porción de pollo ya frio al dejar la puerta abierta tras la discusión de hace un rato

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa, solo ve por esos inútiles niños para empezar a comer-.

La madre, ya asustada, le dijo que si con la cabeza y gritó a los niños. No escuchó nada, así que volvió a gritar, pero nada. Subió a ver qué es lo que pasaba, primero fue a la pieza de Rin. Tocó la puerta, nada, entró y nada, vio que la cama de Rin estaba descubierta. Miró debajo de la cama y en clóset, y no la encontró. Ella pensó que tal vez estaba en el cuarto de su hermano. Pensando ya que decirle cuando la encontrara allí, entró como si nada el cuarto de Len, su cama estaba un poco desordenada, tenía ropa tirada por todas partes, así que reviso el clóset, pero él no estaba ahí. Reviso debajo de la cama, tampoco lo encontró, hasta reviso entre los montones de ropa sucia y nada, no estaba ni Len ni Rin. Miró por la ventana y encontró, colgando y moviéndose con el viento, la cuerda con la cual los niños bajaron anteriormente y tenían planeado subir para que no los notaran.

La madre muy enojada no sabía qué hacer, tenía un nudo de emociones en la garganta. No sabía si ir a buscarlos, esperarlos, decirle al padre, llamar a la policía… Pero a lo único que reaccionó fue para salir gritando desesperadamente hacia el padre.

-¡Los niños no están, se fueron, se escaparon, tal vez les haya pasado algo! ¡¿Que hicimos mal?!- grito Lily desesperada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Los mocosos se escaparon y se supone que es ¿nuestra culpa?! , ¡Perdón! Pero aquí toda la culpa es tuya, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, ellos estaban a tu cuidado, yo estaba trabajando mientras que tú…-no pudo terminar por que su esposa empezó a gritarle.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Trabajando? , por favor además de echarme toda la culpa a mí por nuestra responsabilidad como padres, te atreves a decir que estabas trabajando, cuando en realidad estabas tomando y metiéndote en cabaret baratos- Grito enojada y ofendida la mujer.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta? Te conozco, se cuando llegas ebrio o después de haber estado con alguna mujer en tu camino al "trabajo"- dijo lo último con señas e ironía.

-¿¡Qué te crees?!...- grito el hombre que tenía una mano sobre la mesa e inmediatamente tomo lo primero que encontró y se escuchó un fuerte golpe, lentamente caía la cara de la mujer hacia el suelo, mientras los nudillos de él estaban rojos, no solo por la presión con que sujetaba aquel al objeto en esa clara muestra de brutalidad, sino que también tenía embarrada la sangre de ella, en él y en el suelo. El hombre, sin saber que hacer se acercó a la mujer a ver si estaba bien, pero al parecer no tenía pulso, y si lo tenía era muy bajo y cada vez bajaba más, miro el objeto entre sus manos, un cuchillo para cortar carne.

De repente se escuchó un ruido afuera, el hombre tan confundido, fue a ver que era, ya que no quería que se supiera nada. Salió al patio, dio una vuelta alrededor de la casa, no había nada luego escucho un grito dentro. Fue, y se encontró a la hija asomada por las escaleras mirando fijamente a su madre, después salió el niño de su pieza, aterrorizado por el grito de Rin, ella fue lo primero que vio, la vio llorando y gritando "¿Por qué?" , volteó para saber de qué se trataba, vio a su padre junto con el cuchillo lleno de sangre, luego Rin bajo corriendo por las escaleras, fue y abrazó a su madre tirada en el suelo, Len viendo todo desde arriba gritó "¡Rin, Cuidado!". Ella volteó su mirada y vio a su padre detrás empuñando el cuchillo que cada vez se acercaba más hacia ella. No alcanzó a reaccionar, porque antes de darse cuenta ya tenía enterrado el cuchillo en su pecho, su vista se nublo, veía todo negro y lo último que oyó fue a su hermano gritando y llorando "¡Noooo!". El padre salió corriendo tras el niño, el trato de escapar pero no lo logró ya que se quedado paralizado unos segundos.

El hombre tomó al niño y lo tiró contra una ventana, el niño gritaba mientras caía al primer piso de cabeza. Len gritaba, pedia ayuda hasta que ya no dijo nada más, nunca más.

El padre vio lo que había hecho y sin pensarlo, al igual que todo lo demás, tomó el cuerpo de su hijo y lo dejo junto a Rin, tomo una pistola que tenía en su habitación para seguridad y se sentó entre los tres difuntos, se apuntó así mismo a la cabeza, cerró los ojos, y con fuerza tiró del gatillo…

Un par de segundos después abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando ver el cielo, pero lo único que vio, fue lo mismo que antes de haber cerrado los ojos. Revisó su pistola, y no tenía municiones para la mejor solución que se le había ocurrido para remendar el peor error de su vida, Kiyoteru empezó a llorar desconsoladamente…

…Al parecer su destino no era morir sino, vivir en el infierno que creo…

**¡Holaa a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, bueno esta historia es de mi querida y hermosa prima Amy3 que una noche mientras me quedaba en su casa me dijo "hey, escribamos una historia" yo le dije que sí y termino escribiendo sola XD bueno al final me pidió que se la publicara pero no mucha gente la vio así que la modifique y lo convertí en un fic de vocaloid…bueno si quieren leer la historia original se llama "En Una Noche Oscura" para que la busquen entre mis historia.**

**Bueno y para los que leen mis otras historias me disculpo pero la maldita inspiración no llega y cuando escribo sin inspiración no me gusta lo que escribo.**

**Bueno dejen reviews, tomatazos, bombas, demandas o lo que se les ocurra por que se llevan un gatito gratis, tenemos tres colores: negro, plomo y blancos elige el que más te guste XD (ok no)...y ¡koneko_99 se despide con abrazos y nekos!**


End file.
